elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cultist
|respawn = Yes |Sound = }} A Cultist is an enemy type found in . They are followers of the dragon priest Miraak and are encountered during the main questline. They wear a mixed selection of clothing, heavy and light armor consisting of robes, gloves, boots and a mask. They also carry a leveled dagger. They are typically Dunmer, although they can also be Nord on occasion. Interactions Dragonborn Some time after starting the quest "The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller," two cultists will approach the Dragonborn in any town or the wilderness and ask if they are the one they call Dragonborn. Every answer results in them attacking. After they have been killed, they can be searched for a note that explains their motives and triggers the quest "Dragonborn." "You there! You're the one they call Dragonborn?" *'Yes, I am Dragonborn:' "Your lies fall on deaf ears, Deceiver! The True Dragonborn comes ... You are but his shadow. When Lord Miraak appears all shall bear witness. None shall stand to oppose him!" *'The Greybeards seem to think so ...:' "Then it is too late. The lie has already taken root in the hearts of men. So we shall expose to them the falseness in their hearts by tearing out yours, Deceiver! When Lord Miraak appears all shall bear witness. None shall stand to oppose him!" *'I don't know what you're talking about:' "Your lies fall on deaf ears, Deceiver! We know you are the False Dragonborn! You shall not stand in the way of the true Dragonborn's return. He comes soon, and we shall offer him your heart! When Lord Miraak appears all shall bear witness. None shall stand to oppose him!" Further encounters will occur in Skyrim and Solstheim from time to time until Miraak is defeated. The Temple of Miraak After traveling to Solstheim, Cultists will appear inside the Temple of Miraak and around some All-Maker Stones. After the completion of the main Dragonborn questline, two cultists will spawn outside the Temple of Miraak and respawn after a given time. Equipment *Cultist Robes *Cultist Mask *Cultist Gloves *Cultist Boots *Leveled dagger Combat They typically use fire and shock spells, alongside a ward. If an opponent gets into melee range, the Cultist will switch to wielding a dagger. They sometimes will summon Flame Atronachs to help them. Variants Cultist The lowest level of cultist typically encountered at lower levels. Cultist Adept The Cultist Adept is a medium to high level regular cultist. They are not as powerful as an Ascendant Cultist. Ascendant Cultist An Ascendant Cultist is the strongest form of regular Cultist. They are not as powerful as the boss level Arch Cultist, but are more powerful than the Cultist Adepts. They use lightning spells, including Lightning Storm. Master Cultist The Master Cultist is the second strongest cultist, and the weakest boss cultists. They attack much like a regular cultist using fire or shock spells. Master cultists use the same spell set as ascendant cultists. They have more health and magicka than other cultists. Arch Cultist An Arch Cultist is the strongest form of Cultist. They are typically bosses and use lightning spells, including Lightning Storm. At times they can be very sloppy and slow and can be taken advantage of at this time. Trivia *Cultists may appear on roads in Skyrim as random enemies. *Master Cultists make good Dead Thralls. They are powerful and are able to summon Seekers. They also might hum little tunes when idle for a while. *The first cultists met during the quest "Dragonborn" have permanent bodies which makes them good Dead Thralls. *Cultists may appear alongside Master Vampires and Vampire's Thralls when encountered inside a town. This can be problematic, as characters involved in specific quests can possibly get killed. *Decapitating a cultist causes the head to fall off but the mask to remain on. Bugs * Hitting Cultists with the second word of Bend Will will cause them to repeat the conversation that starts "Dragonborn," even if It has been finished. * Casting Dead Thrall upon a slain cultist and then fast-traveling to another location may result in their inventory being reset *Sometimes when you kill a cultist they will float slightly above the ground at an angle while doing a backwards walking animation but their body will still be lootable. Appearances * de:Kultist es:Sectario it:Cultisti ru:Член культа Category:Dragonborn: Characters Category:Dragonborn: Factions